


Moonrise [Podfic]

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris vowed once that he’d never leave Mark behind again. Unfortunately, this time, he doesn’t have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonrise [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939654) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



> Author's notes:
> 
> This is mostly based on book canon, with a couple of lines taken from the movie. Except for where I decided to ditch canon altogether and use my own headcanon. Thanks to [Oakstone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730) for the quick beta.
> 
> All of my love and thanks to [Kim](http://www.notluvulongtime.tumblr.com/) for the book cover! It's gorgeous.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, [please let the author know!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4939654)


End file.
